Volturi Queen: Rewritten
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Edward dumps Bella in the forest. Months later the Volturi turn up on her door step. They explain she is the mate to Caius Volturi. They ask her to leave with them. She said she will leave with them on two conditions. One they had to explain to her father about vampires and give him a choose to come with them. And two give her time to adjust before they change her. They agree to he
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Edward dumps Bella in the forest. Months later the Volturi turn up on her door step. They explain she is the mate to Caius Volturi. They ask her to leave with them. She said she will leave with them on two conditions. One they had to explain to her father about vampires and give him a choose to come with them. And two give her time to adjust before they change her. They agree to her terms. Now 310 years later a ball is being held at the Volturi Castle to announce the new royals and all the vampires in the world are invited. What will the Cullen's do when they see Isabella Queen of Volturi and her kids.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Didyme is not dead in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

The Volturi found me. The three kings found me in Forks 6 months after Edward left me. Their names were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I felt a big connection to Caius. Aro explains everything to me then Marcus explains his power and told me he knows her my soul mate is I ask who he is because I have always thought Edward was my mate. But to my surprise Caius replies.

"Your my mate my North Star. I hope you can come to accept that", Caius says

I can tell he is nervous. Nothing like the terrifying King, Edward described.

"You won't leave me like Edward?" I ask him getting Edward's name of

"No my north star. I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I give you my word", Caius replies looking me in the eyes.

I can tell he is telling the truth.  
"I will accept that", I say and fling my arms around Caius's neck and kiss him.

He kisses me back with passion that Edward never did to me. I kiss him back with just as much passion. He pulls away after 2 minutes of kissing and plants kisses down my face. I feel a spark light up inside me that I never knew I had before. The kissing was so much better then Edward's.

"I love you Isabella", Caius says, "More than my own life"

"I can't say it yet. I am not ready. Edward broke me", I say looking down in shame

Caius puts a finger under my chin and lifts it up.

"I know the Cullen's broke you. But I will fix you. You will be my Queen. Take all the time you want. We have forever.", Caius replies

"Thank you", I say, "Will I really be a Queen?"

"Yes. Along with Aro's Queen and mate Sulpicia and Marcus's Queen and Mate Didyme", Caius replies

"I need time to get used to this", I say

"As I said you have all the time in the world", Caius replies, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will", I reply kissing him again

He kisses me again too before I pull away

"Do you have a power?" I ask

"Yes but not many people know. Whatever side I am on in battle wins if I want them too. It does have flaws. Sometimes my team losses in training but not often", Caius replies

"How old are you in human and vampire year?" I ask curiously still sitting on his lap with his arms around my waist.

"I was 28 when I was turned and I am 4000 years old I was changed in 2000 BC", Caius replies

"Will it be ok for me to wait to I am 28 to be changed then I will be the same human age as you?" I ask

"Of course my sweet anything you want is yours", Caius says

"You're like our sister Isabella", Aro says and Marcus nods his head in agreement

"I can see your bonds. To me and Aro we are your brothers, To Sulpicia and Didyme you are their sisters. Caius is your soul mate, to the guard you are their Queen all but Jane. Jane will be your best friend and Personal guard and Demetri will also be one of your guards. And I can tell you, you have a strong bond with your father and you have to other bonds that show you are somehow connected to a male and a female that are you grandfather and your grandma", Marcus says

"I don't have grandparents", I reply

"They must be vampires. I am sure you will meet them soon", Marcus replies

"I hope so. Can my dad know about vampires and come with us if he wishes?" I ask

"He can my north star. Do you agree brothers?" Caius asks Aro and Marcus

"I agree. He is a cop. We can use him as another King of the Vampire world. I am sure he will have a power like you sister", Aro says

"I agree to. He can rule with us", Marcus says smiling

"He can rule with us. That way you won't have to be parted from him", Caius says smiling

I smile in return my first real smile in months.

"Thank you. He should be home soon. How many guards will I have?" I ask them

"6 until you are changed then 4 when you are changed. We don't won't to take any chances", Aro says

"Who will they be?" I ask looking at the guard members who came with Aro, Marcus and Caius

"I will be my Queen. My name is Demetri", Demetri says bowing to me

"I will be my Queen. My name is Jane", Jane says also bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Honour", Honour says bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Felix", Felix says bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Misty", Misty says bowing

"I will be my Queen. My name is Max", Max says bowing

"What are your powers?" I ask them

"Mine is tracking", Demetri replies

"My is pain. I can make anyone but you feel the worse pain imaginable", Jane replies

"I am an Elemental. I can control Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Ice", Honour says

"I have super strength. I am stronger than any other vampire", Felix says

"I am a Mind Controller. I can control anyone's mind but yours", Misty replies

"I can Weaken Others Powers but yours", Max replies

"Why is that Aro? Why can't anyone's powers work on me?" I ask

"I think you are a Metal shield. My power can't work on you either. I don't think even Eleazar's power will work on you", Aro replies

"Who is Eleazar?" I ask

"He used to be a member of the Volturi but then he left with his mate Carmen and became part of the Denali Coven. They are animal drinkers too", Caius replies kissing me neck

"What would you like to drink when you become a vampire?" Marcus asks curiously

"I want to drink the blood of humans. But only the rapists, murderers, child abuses, wife beaters and child molesters", I reply

"That is good. We drink only from them too. We have them in the dungeon at the castle. That is where we get all our blood from. We get the scum from all over Europe and sometimes Asia. We also have a blood bank set up full of human blood we also use", Caius replies

"That is good. I will do that when I am changed. How many guards do you all have?" I ask changing the subject back to guards

"I have 4", Aro says

"I have 4", Marcus says

"I have 4", Caius says

"What about the Queens?" I ask

"They have 4 too. Once the Romanians our enemy's nearly killed our mates. We have given them 4 guards since then", Aro explains

"How many are in the Volturi?" I ask

"About 50 active members. But not all live in the castle", Marcus says

"That many. That's a lot", I say

"We need it. After all the Romanians have done", Caius replies

"I think your father is home", Aro says, "I just heard a can pull up"

"I will explain to him go up the stairs and wait to I tell you", I say

"I will stay with you. I have brown contacts", Caius says

I nod as the others run up the stairs as the front door opens.

"Bells?" Dad asks

"I am in the lounge room. Come and join us I have some things to explain to you", I call

"What things? And who are you with?" Dad says coming into the living room

"I am Caius Volturi Mr Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you", Caius says offering his hand

"It is nice to meet you too Mr Volturi", Dad says shaking his hand

"Please call me Caius", Caius says

"Call me Charlie. I can see a grin on Bella's face. You must have down that. I am very grateful", Dad says to Caius

"Dad please seat down and we will explain most things to you", I say taking a seat on Caius's lap

Dad looks between us and grins.

"What do you want to tell me Bella?" Dad asks

"You know how the Cullen's had golden eyes?" I say to my dad

"Yes. That was always weird. But I didn't ask them about it. I am glad you can talk about the Cullen's again", Dad says smiling at me

"The Cullen's are vampires dad", I say gently

Dad stiffens.

"Bells. They can't be vampires are not real", Dad says looking at me worriedly

"They are real. Caius is one. Show him Caius. The others can come down now", I say softly

Caius takes his contacts out showing his red eyes. And the others come down the stairs fast showing their speed.

Dad gasps and backs into his chair.

"Dad they are not going to hurt you. Trust me. They will answer any questions you have for them. Go ahead. I will answer about the Cullen's", I says softly

"You're vampires?" Dad asks them

"Yes we are Mr Swan. But fear not we are not going to harm you. I am Aro", Aro says

"I am Marcus", Marcus says softly

"The Cullen's too?" Dad asks

"Yes they were", I say

"But their eyes are Gold yours are Red", Dad says noticing the changes between them

"The Cullen's drink animals. The Volturi that's what they are called live off scum bags blood like rapists, murderers, child abuses, wife beaters and child molesters", I reply

Dad relaxed a bit.

"You're not going to harm my daughter are you?" Dad asks

"She is my mate Mr Swan. I will do anything to make her happy", Caius says

"Will you leave her like the Cullen boy did?" Dad asks

"Never. It is impossible for mates to leave each other. I love your daughter so much Mr Swan. I will take care of her forever. She will have whatever she wants I promise", Caius replies

"She is our sister Mr Swan. We will never hurt her either. We promise. If anyone harms her they will pay", Aro says firmly

Charlie looks at Caius then at Aro and Marcus for a minute before smiling and holding out his hand.

"I believe you call me Charlie all of you. Tell me all about vampire", Dad asks shaking everyone's hand

"Vampire's live forever. We are immortal. We are Strong, Hard, Better senses then a human and some of us have powers", Aro says

"What type of powers did the Cullen's have?" Charlie asks

"Edward could read mines, Alice could see the future but the future is not certain, and Jasper could feel and manipulate Emotions", I reply

"What about all of you?" Charlie asks the Volturi

Everyone says their power time them come to Marcus, Aro and Caius.

"I can make whatever team I am fighting on win", Caius says

"I can see bonds and sometimes were they lead. I can see like a venom bond, soul mate bond, friendship bond, family bonds, enemy's bonds, and broken bonds.

"What do you see in mine?" Dad asks

"Yes I can. You have a strong bond to your daughter. You also have a soul mate bond but I can't see where it leads. That's the same with a Grandfather bond I see. It is the same with Isabella. But like I said I don't know where it leads", Marcus replies

Dad nods and looks at Aro

"I can see you all of your thoughts by a single touch", Aro says

"So you have seen mine?" Dad asks

"Yes. But some of them weren't clear. I think you have a power like Isabella", Aro says

"What is Bella's power?" Dad asks

"I think she is a mental shield. But we will know when she is turned", Aro says

"You're going to become a vampire?" Dad asks me shocked

"Yes. But I will wait 10 years before getting changed. I want to be close to Caius's human age", I reply

"So you will leave me?" Dad asks

"I don't want to leave you. Will you come with us?" I ask my father

"You want me to come with you?" Dad asks shocked

Have I been such a terrible daughter that he didn't know how much he meant to me?

"Yes", I say

"We want you as another one of our Kings Charlie. You will be a great vampire. But know that the pain of the transformation is bad you will be wishing to die the whole time you're burning. And we will have to do it when we arrive at the Castle. I don't think you want to be any older", Aro says

"You want me as a King?" Dad asks shocked

"Yes. You will be a great King like your Daughter will be a great Queen", Caius says kissing my neck

"I won't be apart from my daughter?" Dad asks checking

"You will for the first year if you are a crazy newborn. Newborns are ruled but their bloodlust", Marcus replies

"I think I can live with that. Can you Bells?" Dad asks me

"Yes I can. Do you want to come with us?" I ask Dad hoping he will come

"Yes I will. I want to be with my daughter for eternity", Dad says getting up and hugging me

I hug him back tightly before relishing him.

"So what is your choice about drinking?" Aro asks

"I will drink from Scum. Some of those don't deserve to live", Dad replies

"Excellent we all drink from scum too. We also have a blood bank. So if we are short we just go there", Aro says looking really happy

"So how old are you all?" Dad asks taking his seat

"I was born in 2028 BC. I was 28 when I was changed. I am 4000 years old altogether", Caius replies

"I was born in 1300 BC. I was 30 when I was changed. I am 3700 Years old altogether", Aro replies

"I was born in 3029 BC. I was 29 when I was changed. I am 5000 years old altogether. I was the one who changed Aro and Caius", Marcus says

"Wow. I bet you have great stories to tell", Dad says

"Yes we do. We will tell you them some other time", Aro says

"Who are the others with you?" Dad asks

"They are our guard. We each have 4 guards each and our Queen's/Mates have 4 as well. Accept for Isabella she will have 6 till she is changed", Marcus replies

"What are your mates names?" Dad asks

"Sulpicia", Aro says

"Didyme", Marcus says

"Your daughter Charlie", Caius says

That's when there was a knock on the door and all the vampire freeze and smell the air.

"There are two vampires on your doorstep. Jane, Felix see who they are", Aro orders

While the others take defensive positions around all of us. Caius sits me on the couch and crouches in front of me. The two vampires come into the living room with Jane and Felix. One was a male with pale blond hair and the other was female with pale blonde hair also. They both had ruby red eyes.

"There is nothing to be after of we are not here to hurt you. Your Majesty please take my hand and you will see why we are here", the male says

Aro goes over with one of his guards and takes his hand. After a minute he smiles.

"I guess we now know who Isabella's and Charlie's grandfather is", Aro says

"He's right. His bond to you is one of a family member", Marcus says

"You're my grandfather?" I ask shocked as everyone relaxes and re-takes their seats.

I am back on Caius's lap.

"Yes I am. I am your many times great grandfather", the male says

"What's your names?" I ask as my dad is still in shock still looking at our relatives

"My name is Peter Andrew Swan Whitlock and this is my mate Charlotte Mary Swan Whitlock. I know your name is Isabella Marie Swan and I know your father's name is Charles Lukas Swan. But he likes the name Charlie", Peter says

I get up of Caius's lap. And go over to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Peter and you too Charlotte", I say

Peter gives me a hug and says, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been waiting years to finally meet you and your father. But the Cullen's", Peter growls out, "Stopped me at every turn"

I let him go and turn to Charlotte who hugs me tightly.

"He really has been trying but the Cullen's", Charlotte spits out their name, "Always got in the way"

"Those little buggers. How dare they keep me apart from my family. When I next see them I will give them a serious talking too. I might even rip an arm off", I say

"I will too if I ever see them again. Pleasure to meet my grandfather", Dad says shaking Peter's hand and hugging Charlotte

"How are you a vampire?" Dad asks

"I was changed in Texas by a bad woman named Maria. I had to leave my wife and child behind that's how you are descendent from me. She changed Char too. I escaped with Charlotte when her newborn year was up and they were about to kill her", Peter says

"Can I call you Grandpa?" I ask

"If you want. You can always call me Peter", Peter replies

"What should I call you Charlotte?" I ask Charlotte

"What about Char? Because I am not your biological grandma. I am your step Grandmother", Charlotte replies

"I will call you Char", I decide

"How old are you Grandpa and Char? What age were you born in? What year was you changed? What age was you when you were changed and how old are you altogether?" I ask quickly

Everyone laughs at my enthusiasm.

"I was born in 1860. I was changed when I was 20 in 1880. So I am 145 years old altogether", Peter replies

"I was born in 1920. I was changed when I was 20 in 1940. So I am 85 years old altogether", Char replies

"What do you drink?" Dad asks

"We drink from Scum. We have good self-control", Peter replies

"That's good. That's what we are going to be drinking when we are turned", I say

"When are you going to be turned?" Peter asks

"When I am 28. Dad is getting changed straight away when we reach Volterra", I reply

"Do you have powers?" Dad asks

"Yes we do. I just know stuff. I knew you both wanted to be turned and I knew Isabella that you were Caius's mate. Sometimes I don't get anything at all", Peter says

"I can tell if you're lying or not", Char says

"Will you be willing to come back with us to Volterra?" Aro asks

"Yes. We don't want to be parted from them again", Peter replies

"Good. Because we must leave soon. Right after Isabella tells us what happened with the Cullen's", Aro says looking at me

I sigh and quickly tell them everything. From Edward saving me from the van to James and then to the birthday party and to them leaving without goodbye.

"You have been through much. I should have been there", Peter says sadly

"You can't change the past. We can only work towards the future", I reply

"Ok. But if I ever see Jasper again he is getting it", Peter says angrily

"How do you know Jasper?" I ask

"He served with me in the Southern wars I was his Captain and he was the Major. Maria was very happy with us", Peter explains

"Oh. Were you two close?" I ask

"We were but not now knowing what he has done to my granddaughter. Him and I are having words", Peter replies

"You don't have too your barely know me", I say

"I love you Isabella you're my granddaughter and I have always loved you", Peter says

"I love you too. You're my step granddaughter. And I fill like I know you already", Char says

"We all love you Bella please believe that", Caius says looking at me

I look at everyone looking for deceit but I find none.

"Thank you. I already find myself loving you all too", I say

Aro and Marcus come up and give me a hug and so does Peter and Charlotte. I feel much better afterwards.

"I suppose we must get going", I say

"Yes we must pack what you what will we get the bodies. We will sneak you both out and set the house on fire. Everyone will think you are dead", Aro says

"Ok let us pack", I say going up the stairs with Caius following me. Charlie goes into his bedroom and begins to pack. While I pull out my suitcase and begin to pack. Caius helps me pack and within half an hour we are ready to go. So is Dad. That's when Felix and Demetri comes back with two bodies that are the same height of us.

"Let's get you guys out of here", Caius says picking me up and running me out to the limo before anyone could see. So does Aro to Charlie. All the guard but Felix are in the limo. We start moving and when we get a little bit away I see the fire start. I was saying goodbye to my old life and on to my new life with Caius…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1: 310 Years…

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Chapter 1: 310 Years…**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

It has been 310 years since Edward left me and 310 years since the Volturi found me. Immediately on our arrival to Volterra my father asked Peter to change him. They took him away to a house away from humans. But it turns out that wasn't necessary dad had control of his bloodlust when he woke up. So he came back to Volterra with Peter and Charlotte.

On my second day in Volterra I meet Aro and Marcus's mates they were really nice. I immediately got on well with them. Soon we had begum sisters. We had a lot in common. They took me shopping but unlike Alice they let me choose what I wanted as long as it was fit for a queen and I agreed. I didn't want to look shabby when I sit next to Caius.

Speaking of Caius he has been so sweet to me. He calls me his North Star. A year after we were together he gave me a promise ring saying he will marry me one day. The ring was silver with 20ct diamonds on the band and it says _Today, Tomorrow, Forever, Eternity._ It was absolutely beautiful. I kissed him hard saying I was nearly ready. Another year passed and he proposed the ring was absolutely beautiful 40ct diamonds and 18ct white gold band. I was finally able to say I love you. When I said that he spun me around and kissed me hard.

Caius gave me a present by giving me the North Garden and filling it with flowers and a fountain. The flowers were: Roses (Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, White, Purple), Lily's (Pink, White, Yellow), Lilac's (White and Purple), Tulips (Pink, Purple, Red, Yellow, white), (Blue, Pink, White, Purple, Yellow, Red), Carnations (Pink, Red, White, Orange, yellow, Purple, Blue), Pansy's, Cherry Blossoms, Chrysanthemum's (Pink, Yellow, Red, White, Orange), Dahlia (Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, Orange, White, Cream), Iris's (Yellow, White, Blue), Fuchsia, Camilla's (Red, Pink, Yellow, White), Zinnia's (Pink, Purple, Yellow, Red, White, Orange), Marigold's (Orange, Yellow), Petunia's (Pink, Purple, White), Tansy (Yellow), Poppy (Red, Orange, Blue, Yellow, Pink), Jasmine (White, Yellow, Pink, Purple), Aster (Pink, White, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Red, Orange), Bluebells, and many more. It is very beautiful. It is my private haven. Some of the guard call it Queen Isabella's Gardens.

Aro went absolutely crazy and I do mean crazy with the wedding all the guard and the mates were there. My dress was hand made it had emeralds on it and diamonds and sparkle it looked regal. The colours were gold and green. My bridesmaids were Jane, Sulpicia, and Didyme. Caius had Aro, Marcus and Demetri standing with him. We exchanged vows in the North Garden which Caius had made for me. It was beautiful.

The wedding rings had 50ct diamonds in the band and 30ct white gold band. The wedding ring matching the promise ring and the engagement ring perfectly. For our honeymoon Caius took me to Paris, Milan, Barcelona, Venice, London, and Athens before taking me home.

Now that I was officially Caius's I sat by his side at trials and other important things. In my spare time I learnt Italian along with a few other languages over the 310 years such as Albanian, Arabic, Bengali, Berber, Bhutanese, Bulgarian, Celtic, Celtic Irish, Chinese, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Farsi, Filipino, Finnish, French, Gaelic, Georgian, German, Greek, Hawaiian, Hebrew, Hindi, Hungarian, Icelandic, Indian, Indonesian, Irish, Japanese, Korean, Latin, Lithuanian, Luxembourgish, Mandarin, Maori, Mosegasque, Nepali, Norwegian, Occitan, Persian, Polish, Portuguese, Quechua, Romanian, Russian, Scottish, Sign Language, Sinhalese, Slovak, Slovene, Spanish, Swahili, Swedish, Tagalog, Tibetan, Thai, Turkish, Vietnamese, Venetian, Welsh and Zulu

By the time I was 28 I was ready to be changed. But there was a slight hitch. I found out I was pregnant. Everyone was shocked. But they were happy. Caius was really overprotective of me after that. 9 months later I gave birth to 8 children. Their names are: Alexander Caius Volturi, Alexandrina Isabella Volturi, Anastasia Sulpicia Volturi, next we have Alessandro Marcus Volturi, Araya Didyme, Aurora Charlotte Volturi, Adrian Aro Volturi, and Ryder Peter Volturi.

Unfortunately I lost too much blood and Caius had to change me. It wasn't a normal change. I froze instead of burnt and my change only took 36 hours. When I woke up I had control of my bloodlust immediately all I could think about were my children and Caius. I saw my babies after Felix got my some blood. I drunk it but didn't feel like I needed it. Because I was dying I didn't get to see what my children looked like. Alexander had blonde hair and brown eyes, Alexandrina had brown hair and blue eyes, Anastasia had blonde hair and blue eyes, Alessandro had brown hair and brown eyes, Araya had blonde hair and brown eyes, Aurora had light brown hair and brown eyes, and Adrian and Ryder had Blonde hair and blue eyes. They were so beautiful I couldn't believe Caius and I made these little miracles.

What really surprised me is that I produced breast milk. So that was how I feed them. Caius helped me look after them when he wasn't busy. Charlie was thrilled to be a grandfather. And helped me out when he could. Jane and Alec helped me that's because Marcus told me they have a mating bond to Jane to Alexander and Alec to Alexandrina so they both helped out. And I had more guards around me just to be safe.

The next few decades I had more children. They are Ryuga Charles Volturi, Silas Philip Volturi, Delta Renee Volturi, Dawn Angela Volturi and Dusk Jane Volturi, Zara Chelsea Volturi, Violette Heidi Volturi, Raul William Volturi, Fitz Jacob Volturi, Sahara Leah Volturi, Rafi Marie Volturi, Louis Paul Volturi, Diego Samuel Volturi, Ziggy Sarah Volturi, Gabriel Embry Volturi, River Claire Volturi, Torres Geoffrey Volturi, Damocles Kim Volturi, Iolanthe Roma Volturi, Alaska Linda Volturi, Nebraska Lyndia Volturi, Arizona Lilith Volturi, Tiberius Quil Volturi, Trilogy Molly Volturi, Saga Jasmine Volturi, Elena Maddie Volturi, Rhodes Harry Volturi, Elijah Seth Volturi, Cyrus Colin Volturi, Zoe Emily Volturi, Bianca Rachal Volturi, Darius Cody Volturi, Charlemagne Matthew Volturi, Ingrid Lily Volturi, Runa Sasha Volturi, Destiny Lisa Volturi, Guinevere Justine Volturi, Astoria Penelope Volturi, Ashieldr Laura Volturi, Endeavor Alec Volturi, Sagitta Lyra Volturi, Perenelle Anastasia Volturi, Solace Felix Volturi, Ranjit Demetri Volturi, Orca Gianna Volturi, Lucas Brady Volturi, Pavel Santiago Volturi, Nicolas Stephan Volturi, Sicily Hope Volturi, Wisteria Orchard Volturi, Balthazar Michael Volturi, Romulus Daniel Volturi, Remus David Volturi, Nerys Eden Volturi, Draconian Alex Volturi, Arthur Lewis Volturi, Asia Mia Volturi, Amelia Susanna Volturi, Africa Raven Volturi, Europa Lanai Volturi, Mercy Muse Volturi, Lincoln Pierce Volturi, Roosevelt Ryan Volturi, Iliad May Volturi, Oskan Apollo Volturi, Juniper Jodi Volturi, Columbus Jason Volturi, Jubilee Ivy Volturi, Pandora Lucy Volturi and Ziva Helen Volturi.

When I had the time I figured out what my power was. I had any power I wanted inside of me. So When Jane and Alec were watching my children I practiced my Physical and Mental shield in the training room. I was really good. I could cover a large area now. I had everyone in the Volturi under my Mental shield. Just to be safe. I was a bit paranoid. With good reason. The Romanians had tried to seize power about 100 years after I was changed. They lost. But I know they will be back.

About 10 years into my new life as a vampire Sulpicia and Didyme asked me to see if I can get them pregnant. I said I would try. I had never used that power before. So I tried and told them I did and to wait and see. They said not to tell Aro or Marcus what they were trying and I agreed saying it wouldn't do any good getting their hopes up for nothing. Sure enough 3 months later Sulpicia was pregnant and Aro was thrilled. Caius said he was going to burst with pride and love. Marcus laughed too agreeing Aro was losing his mind. I rolled my eyes and went back to my children and to spend some time with Caius. Caius loved playing with our children. They were growing up so quickly they were now 10 years old and loved running around the castle. Caius made sure the castle was full of guards so the children wouldn't be attacked.

3 months after Sulpicia got pregnant Didyme did. And now Marcus and Aro were worried about their mates and unborn children. Sulpicia delivered her first children at the required 9 months she gave birth to 5 children their names are Caden Aro Volturi, Cadence Sulpicia Volturi, Calisto Caius Volturi, Calixtus Allen Charles Volturi and Cassarah Didyme Volturi. Sulpicia also in a couple of years gave birth to quadruplets.

I laughed when Aro held Caden for the first time he acted like he was going to break. Caius says you don't have to be that careful. They wouldn't break. They were half vampire after all. I think my mate took great joy picking on Aro. Caius, Marcus and Dad decided to give Aro time with his children and wife so they ruled together without him. I was still with my children so I wasn't with them much.

6 months later Didyme gave birth to their first 5 children their names are Tacitus Marcus Volturi, Tom Aro Volturi, Topaz Didyme Volturi, Tamaya Isabella Volturi and Tatyana Sulpicia Volturi. Marcus handled his children like Aro first did. Caius laughed and said the same thing as with Aro that they weren't going to break. Marcus and Sulpicia had more children as the time went on.

Caius and Dad said they would rule without Marcus and Aro because our children were more independent then theirs. So that's how the next 6 months went by before Aro joined Caius and Dad back on his throne and finally Marcus came back. All the children got of splendidly. Aro crowned them Princes and Princesses of the vampire world.

Soon all the children were grown up and doing their own thing. It was a hundred years later till my dad found his mate in a woman named Alyssa. We welcomed her into the family quickly. They married 4 years later in the south gardens. That's when Alyssa asked me to use my power on her to make her pregnant. I agreed and used it. 9 months later I was welcoming my knew brothers and sisters into the world their names were Malcolm Charles Swan Volturi, Mable Alyssa Swan Volturi, Matthew Mark Swan Volturi and Mariabella Molly Swan Volturi. And they too had other children in time.

After they were born we had to expand the guard because of the numbers needed to protect the royal families. We got 25 new guard members some with powers. The Castle was also expanded. To house the added Guard and guests. The Castle was pretty big after that. And it had 3 towers.

When my kids got to the age were they stopped aging they decided to go out in the world all but Alexander and Alexandrina who were officially mated to Jane and Alec. After they had mated I let Jane of my guard and to Alexander's guard. She was so happy. Jane was one of my best friends in Volterra. And I couldn't think of a better girl for my son.

Caius and I are deeply in love he has bought me many presents. A lot of jewellery and other things many years ago I let go of my love for Edward. I now hated him for what he did to me. I hope I don't see him or any of the other Cullen's any time soon. Because I can't be sure what I or Caius will do to them. I am always the one calming Caius down when he is in one of his rages. But I soon calm him done enough to see reason with his brothers and my father. We all rule together in public we all wear our crowns and jewellery. And the Volturi Crest as well on. Each Queen had their own colour to match their King and the children did too in different shades. Aro was red, Marcus was Blue, Dad was Purple and Caius and I were green.

After living with the Volturi for 3 centuries you know the rules and dress code by heart. You also pick up a few languages and skills. There was always something new to learn. I learn in my spare time when I am not required to be in the throne room. We haven't exactly made it official that I am Queen or the Charlie is King and Alyssa is Queen. And our children our princes and princesses. But Aro said he will do it soon. Little did I know how soon it was going to be…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	3. Chapter 2: Aro's Stupid Idea

**Chapter 2: Aro's Stupid Idea**

* * *

 **King Aro's POV**

It was been 310 years since Isabella and Charlie joined us as rulers. Now I think is the perfect time to official announce them to the vampire world. I will send out invitations to all the Covens I know and tell them to bring any friends they want. I got to my office and write the letters to the covens asking them to come in 4 weeks time. That will give us enough time to prepare. I have to face Caius and Isabella for inviting the Cullen's. But it can't be helped. They need to know the new rulers. I just hope that Caius and Isabella will be able to keep their anger in. They will probably take it out on me. But I will live with the decision. Everyone needs to know the new rulers. I finish the letters and give them to Ivory our new secretary.

Hopefully Isabella and Caius won't kill me.

"Post these as soon as possible", I say to her

"As you wish Your Majesty", she says bowing

I then make my way to the throne room. In the throne room were Charlie, Marcus and Caius they were discussing something.

"Hello brothers what are you talking about?" I ask taking a seat on my throne

"We just have been wondering what has gotten into you. You have been secretive for days", Marcus says

"Will you tell us what you are doing brother?" Caius asks

"I have been writing and sending out invitations", I say

"To what? To who?" Charlie asks

"We are having a ball. To officially announce you, Isabella, and Alyssa as Queen's and King of the vampire world. Also are children will be announced as Princes and Princesses", I say

Caius frowns, "Who have you invited?"

"Every Coven we know. Except the Romanians", I reply

That's when Caius's grabs me and hits me into the wall growling.

"Do you mean you have invited that filthy Coven to this ball?" Caius growls

Charlie was growling at me too.

"Yes. They need to know who's boss", I say calmly

"Do you have any idea what pain you will put my wife though. Seeing them again will kill her", Caius growls

"It won't. She needs to face them", I say

"They broke her heart! How dare you not consult us", Caius growls throwing me away

Caius growls but lets me go storming out of the room presumably going to his mate's garden to talk to her and calm down.

"I don't like this but I know your reasoning. But you should have discussed this with all of us before making a decision", Charlie says

"We need to do this. Gather your Queen's and everyone else we will talk about it now", I say

They nod and leave the room. I leave the room too to find Sulpicia and my children. I need her to tell me I made the right discussion…

* * *

 **Queen Isabella's POV**

* * *

I am in my gardens again tending to my flowers. This place is always my safe haven. That's when I feel blinding rage. I sigh someone must off pissed of Caius again. I get up from my spot just in time to see Caius come into my gardens his red eyes angry. I go to him and stroke his cheek. He purrs and calms down. I give him a kiss and he kisses me back hard.

"I love you. You know that don't you? You know I love you more than life itself?" Caius asks

I wonder where this is coming from. I have been with him for over 3 centuries now. Something must have happened.

"I know my Love. What's wrong my love? You know I love you more than my own life", I reply kissing him

"Aro has made a stupid decision", Caius says

"What now? What has made you so angry? It must be some big decision", I ask him softly

"Aro has decided on a ball. To announce to the world of vampires that you, Alyssa are Queens, Charlie is king and our children our Princes and Princesses", Caius replies

"What is wrong with that?" I ask

"He was invited those filthy Cullen's", Caius spits out

I gasp. The Cullen's were coming here. I felt the healed hole in my heart open a bit. And I feel pain at the memoires of Edward leaving me.

"I am afraid you will be hurt over his decision. And I was right. I don't what to lose you my North Star", Caius says stroking my cheek gently and pulling me into his arms tightly

"You won't lose me. I will never go back to them. You have nothing to fear my love. I am yours only ever yours. You have shown me the light in my darkness. I will never leave you. You are mine. For all eternity", I say passionately kissing him again

He kisses me back just as passionately.

"I am glad to hear that. What are we going to do about the Cullen's?" Caius asks

"We treat them like anyone else. Just a little bit more harshly. They need to know I am not going to forgive them. Especially Edward, Alice, and Emmett. And mildly Carlisle and Esme", I say spitting out their names

"You're right. But I can't pretend I don't hate them for what they did to you my North Star", Caius replies

"And I can't pretend I don't hate them either. We will just have to make do", I say leaning my forehead on his

"Just make do. Just show your Royal Dignity. And use everything we taught you", Caius agrees leading on my forehead

"Your Majesty's King Aro has called a meeting", Demetri says bowing to us

Demetri was one of my guards. I had 6 altogether. They each had powers.

"Where is he waiting?" I ask

"In the throne room", Demetri replies, "Corin just said"

"Fine follow us", Caius says taking my hand

I take his and we go with our guards to the throne room. When we enter all of our children are there except the ones that are travelling. My grandfather is here so is Char, Dad and Alyssa, Marcus and Didyme, and Aro and Sulpicia.

"I am glad you managed to calm him down sister", Aro says

"Of course I was able to calm him. But I am mad at you for not consulting us brother. That was insensitive of you", I say

Aro winces, "I am sorry sister dear. I just got carried away"

"I am sorry for you Isabella. I tried to tell him", Sulpicia says

"So we are going through with this ball?" Peter my grandfather asks

"We have to the invitations have already gone out", Aro says wincing at the looks he was getting

"Are you going to be ok sister?" Didyme asks me

"I will be Caius and I have had a chat about it. We are going to ignore the Cullen's. Only addressing them when they are introduced to us. We are going to be stern like we always do", I reply

"Good decision", Dad says to me smiling

Aro breaths out a sigh in relief.

"So when is this ball taking place?" I ask

"In 4 weeks. I have called all the guard back from their missions to be with their charges guarding. Even though they are capable of taking care of themselves. I am not willing to take any chances", Aro says

"I suppose I better call my children back from Greece", I say

"Yes I want them here in one week. We need to get set up", Aro says

"By the way Aro. We are not telling anyone about my powers. I don't want any more attention", I say

"Eleazar will know", Aro points out

"I can block him. He will only know I am powerful. Not my full potential", I say, "I will shield everyone's thoughts from Edward and other powers. That will make them not happy"

Everyone laughs

"That will be evil my Queen and Granddaughter", Peter says he comes over and kisses my forehead, "It is a great plan"

"I learnt from the best", I say looking at my mate

Caius laughs and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I knew I taught you well", Caius says into my ear

I smile.

"You have", I say kissing him

"Let's go shopping for our new dresses", Sulpicia says

"Yes we must get new dresses made for us", Alyssa agrees

"I will come. It can be a girl's day out", Didyme says then looks at me

I sigh, "Fine let's go. Char do you want to come?" I ask her

"Yes. I will get something really pretty too", she replies

"How many guard should we take?" Didyme asks

"8. We don't want you all to look odd", Marcus says

"Fine. Demetri, Felix, Misty, Honour, Max, Corin, Heidi, and Chelsea", Caius says picking the guard

"Look after our Queens", Aro says

"We will your Majesty's", Honour says bowing

"Let's go", Sulpicia says grabbing my hand and Didyme grabs the other

We make our way out to the limo. I make sure we don't sparkle in the sun and that our eyes are all human colours instead of red and we make our way to Florence to shop for everything we will need…

* * *

 **King Aro's POV**

* * *

Few they all accepted it. I dodged a bullet.

"Have you got the Eternity Ring for Isabella?" Marcus asks Caius

Caius smiles evilly, "Yes I have. I think I will present it to her at the ball in front of everyone. That! Might shut the Cullen's up"

Everyone chuckles.

"This is going to be good", Peter says

"It will be. I can't wait for her to see it", Caius replies

"I am sure she will like the ring. You picked it after all", I say

I knew this was going to cause a seen. But I didn't care. I can't wait for the ball now…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Big Ball

**Chapter 3: The Big Ball**

* * *

 **Queen Isabella's POV**

I sit in front of my mirror getting ready for the ball in my new dress. All the guests were already here. They were in the ball room waiting for us. My brother said we should be with him in a chamber of the doors to the ball room at 5.00. It is now 4.45. My hair is curled to the side, resting on my shoulder. I put my Emerald, Diamond and Gold necklace on. My bracelets are already on and so are my rings. I quickly put on my 20ct Gold, and 18ct Emerald earrings on then I put my crown on. I look at myself in the mirror and I definably look like a queen.

"Are you ready my North Star?" Caius asks kissing my ear

I turn around to face him my ruby eyes full of love. As his were full of love to me.

"I am ready. How about you?" I ask

He is wearing his robes with a green and gold tie. His crown sits on top of his head.

"I am ready. Let's go. Let's not keep our guests waiting to meet their new King, Queens, Princes, and Princesses", Caius says helping me up from my seat

"Remember I love only you. Always", I say after kissing him

"I know my North Star. I know. And remember I love only you. Ever only you", Caius says kissing me hard

"I know my love", I say pulling away

"Let's go", Caius says putting an arm around my waist and leading me out of our chambers

Two guards. Demetri and Max are following us. Everyone agreed tonight the guard would spread out. But two guards for each couple and one guard per child. All the guard will be there. So there would be not much danger. We make our way to the chamber across from the ball room. Where Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Didyme, Dad, Alyssa, Peter, Charlotte and all the kids were waiting for us.

"About time you showed up", Grandfather says cheekily Charlotte slaps him, "Oh the hurt woman"

"I know. Don't tease you granddaughter", Charlotte says

"Yes dear", Grandfather says sulky

I snicker quietly. Everyone else was finding it amusing too.

"You look divine tonight dear sister", Aro says kissing my hand

Marcus does the same.

"You look beautiful baby girl. You will knock them dead tonight", Dad says smiling

"Especially those Cullen's", Alyssa adds

"You look beautiful sister", Sulpicia says kissing my cheek

Sulpicia was wearing a red and gold dress. With 22ct Yellow Gold, 30ct Diamonds, 30ct Rubies necklace with matching earrings. She was wearing several rings. First her promise ring, then her engagement ring, then her wedding ring and eternity ring. She was also wearing three other rings that were beautiful. She also wore two bracelets and her crown.

"You look beautiful too sister", I say kissing her cheek too

That's when Didyme comes up and kisses my cheek.

"You look beautiful. Fit for a Queen of the vampire world", Didyme says

Didyme was wearing a gold, diamond and sapphire necklace. She was wearing several rings. First her promise ring, then her engagement ring, then her wedding ring and eternity ring. She was also wearing a Diamond, Sapphire and Gold bracelet and her crown. She looked like a Queen. The again she has been doing this for thousands of years. To my 3 centuries.

"You look beautiful too sister", I say kissing her cheek

"Thanks", Didyme says as Alyssa my stepmother approaches

"You look good daughter", Alyssa says kissing my cheek

She was wearing all her jewellery and her crown and her dress was gold and purple.

"Thank you", I say kissing her cheek

Caius and I turn to our children and they all look fantastic all dressed up.

"You all look beautiful", I say

"Thanks Mum", they say

"Well let's get this show on the road. Felix tell Sam we are ready", Aro orders

"At once your Majesty", Felix says bowing and leaving the room to return a minute later

We all get into order. Caius and I last. I make sure my shield is in place and is at its full power. I want Edward and Alice to not know what is going on. And I want them to be frustrated.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Announcing the arrival of Lord Peter Swan and Lady Charlotte Swan", Sam says

My grandfather and Charlotte more into the ball room and I hear some gasps. Caius grins at me.

"I bet that was the Cullen's", he whisperers in my ear

"No doubt", I whisper back

"Announcing the children of King Aro and Queen Sulpicia", Sam says

All of Aro's and Sulpicia's children go in after their names were announced.

"Announcing the children of King Marcus and Queen Didyme", Sam announces

All of Marcus's and Didyme's children go into the ballroom.

"Announcing the children our new King and Queen", Sam says

My half-brothers and sisters go in all looking regal. Then go Caius and I's children. Next were the Kings and Queens.

"This is going to be fun", Caius whisperers in my ear giving me one last kiss

I kiss him back, "With you always"

"Always", Caius replies

"Announcing their Majesty's King Aro and Queen Sulpicia", Sam says

I see everyone bow to them.

"Announcing their Majesty's King Marcus and Queen Didyme", Sam says

Again everyone bows to them.

"Announcing their Majesty's King Charles and Queen Alyssa", Sam says

Caius and I hear gasps and chuckle. The Cullen's must of recognised Dad.

"Announcing their Majesty's King Caius and Queen Isabella", Sam says in a loud voice

Caius links our arms and we enter the room everyone bowing to us. I don't look at the sides of us. I hear the gasps of the Cullen's but I don't look. I couldn't care less what they thought.

Caius unlinks our arms and holds out his hand to take me to my throne. I take his hand and let him guide me to my throne. I sit with my head held high. So does Caius. We are on Aro and Sulpicia's right with dad next to us and Marcus on the other side of Aro.

"Welcome everyone to our ball. To announce our new rulers King Charles his mate Queen Alyssa and King Caius's mate Queen Isabella. We also have our children. Before you ask they really are our children. Now I would like each coven to come up and present themselves to us. There is also plenty of blood around the hall from Humans and Animals. Have a good night", Aro announces

Everyone claps. Now the fun was about to start…

* * *

 **Jasper's POV**

* * *

We have all been invited to Volterra for a ball. That's how we are in the ball room waiting for the King's and Queen's. My family is all excited. Carlisle can't what to see his old friend Aro again. Esme was happy just to be here. Emmett was a kid in a candy store, he was excited to maybe spar with some of the guard later on. Rosalie was just happy to have been able to dress up and have all the single vampires looking at her. Alice was happy to have been able to shop for this ball. She really does look spectacular. Edward was smiling but had just frowned so had Alice.

"What is wrong?" I ask

"I can't see our future anymore", Alice replies

"I can't read the guard's mines", Edward says

We all look at them with shock. How can they not see our future and read the guards mines. That's when the Denali's come up to us wanting to stick close with another animal drinker coven.

"I hear you can't see our future and read the guards mines?" Eleazar asks

"Yes. It feels weird", Edward and Alice say

"I haven't picked up anyone with that type of power", Eleazar says

"What type of power could block them?" Carlisle asks interested

"A shield. A very powerful of shield. I will let you know if a find the shield", Eleazar replies

"Thank you", Carlisle says

"Ladies and Gentleman. Announcing the arrival of Lord Peter Swan and Lady Charlotte Swan", a guard says loudly

I look at the doors that open. I gasp recognising my old friends Peter and Charlotte. Why are they going under Swan? I thought they were Whitlock's. Why are they here and held in such high regard?

"Did you know about this Jasper?" Edward asks

"No. I have heard from them in centuries", I reply still in shock to see them

"Announcing the children of King Aro and Queen Sulpicia", a guard says

All of Aro's and Sulpicia's children go in after their names were announced.

Rosalie gasps. She knew it was impossible for vampire to have children. But Prince Caden looks like a vampire but with different colour eyes. 13 other of Aro's children are announced before they more on.

"Announcing the children of King Marcus and Queen Didyme", a guard announces

"How is this possible Carlisle?" Rosalie asks Carlisle

"I honestly don't know Rose", Carlisle whisperers back

14 more of Marcus's children follow all looking regal.

"Announcing their Majesty's King Charles and Queen Alyssa", a guard says

That was followed by 11 more of the new King and Queen's children.

"Why is the last name a Swan?" Edward whisperers

"Announcing the children of King Caius and our new Queen", the guard announces

All 78 of Caius's children follow and take their thrones. Only two of all of Caius's children were mated.

"Announcing their Majesty's King Aro and Queen Sulpicia", the guard says

We all bow as Aro and Sulpicia come into the hall heading to their thrones.

"Announcing their Majesty's King Marcus and Queen Didyme", the guard says

We all bow again. They quickly take their seats next to Aro.

"Announcing their Majesty's King Charles and Queen Alyssa", the guard says

We all gasp. King Charles was Charlie we knew from Forks 3 centuries ago

"What is Charlie doing here? How come I didn't see this", Alice says

"It looks like he feeds from humans. He has red eyes", Carlisle says

"I thought out of everyone Charlie would be the least likely to drink from humans", Esme says

"Looks like that has changed. I wonder who changed him?" I muse out loud I look as Peter and Charlotte in suspicion.

But they give nothing away. Their masks were still in place and I cannot feel their emotions.

"I can't feel their emotions", I say

They look at me shocked.

"As I suspected a very strong shield is here", Eleazar replies

"Announcing their Majesty's King Caius and Queen Isabella", the guard says in a loud voice

We all gasp again and our jaws drop. There is front of us was Bella Swan. Now Queen Isabella. She still had long mahogany hair that was curled to the side. She had a lot of jewellery on. But the one thing we all did see as she sat down and faced the crowd was her ruby red eyes. That was hard and cold. I also saw her mating mark on her left side of her neck. Showing the world she was mated.

"Bella?" Edward whisperers

"She's a human drinker too. Look at her eyes", Carlisle says shocked

"Bella what have they done to you?" Emmett says

"Why didn't I see this? I could have stopped it", Alice mutters

"Did you see her mating mark?" I ask

Edward growls, "She is my mate not anyone else's. She's mine. Mine!"

"Son calm down. She is now Queen and mated to Caius. We will see what we can do to get her back to you but the chances are slim", Carlisle says placing a restraining hand on Edward

I send a dose of calm his way. He relaxes a bit but doesn't take his eyes of Bella. I can't believe she was here with the Volturi. How long has she been here for?

"She looks much older", Esme says

"I know", Carlisle says worried for his daughter that he left for her own good.

But now we all knew that it was not the case.

"Someone is shielding her. I can't get a read on her. I can tell she is powerful but not what her powers our", Eleazar says

"Is that really your Bella?" Kate asks Edward

"Yes. Why is she with Caius I will never know. But I will get her back. As she is mine always", Edward says with conviction

I send other dose of calm at him. I don't want the family to make a seen. That's when Aro stands up.

"Welcome everyone to our ball. To announce our new rulers King Charles his mate Queen Alyssa and King Caius's mate Queen Isabella. We also have our children. Before you ask they really are our children. Now I would like each coven to come up and present themselves to us. There is also plenty of blood around the hall from Humans and Animals. Have a good night", Aro announces

"At least we can talk to her. Maybe we can convince her to come with us", Esme says

Somehow I don't think it is that simple. I can see her looking at Caius with love in her eyes. Somehow I think those two are more connected then I have ever felt. Now I know why Peter and Charlotte are here. They are here for Bella and Charlie.

I can feel Edward's angry and possessiveness. This was not going to turn out good. Edward and Alice were going to call a scene. I just knew it. I would try to calm them done. But I don't think I will be successful. I hope they can wait their turn. Because other covens were already lining up to introduce themselves excited to meet the new Queen's and King. To make a good impression. I just hope my family can wait and I can keep them calm. But somehow I don't think that is possible…

* * *

 **Queen Isabella's POV**

* * *

I sit on my throne not looking at the Cullen's. I can feel them here. If the emotions I am feeling is anything to go by. I decide to block my emotion power for now and have it on later. The first Coven was coming up to greet us.

"Hello your Majesty's we are the Irish Coven", a tall woman says

"Welcome to Volterra", I say, "What are your names?"

"I am Siobhan head of the Irish Coven", the tall lady replies

Siobhan had black hair and red eyes she was about 6'2. My gift of knowing told me she was turned at the age of 20

"I am her mate Liam", the man says

Liam had Dark Brown hair and ruby red eyes he was about 6'5. He was changed at 36

"I am Maggie", the small girl says

She had red hair and red eyes she was about 5'2. She was about 15 when she was turned.

"I am Raven and I am new to this coven", Raven says quietly

Raven had black hair and red eyes she was 5'4 and she was about 17 years old when she was turned.

"It is good to meet you Siobhan, Liam, Maggie and Raven", Dad says

"Thank you your Majesty", Siobhan says bowing

"Do any of you have powers?" Alyssa asks

"I am able to tell if someone is lying", Maggie says

"The rest of us do not have any powers", Liam replies

"Enjoy your night here and if there is anything else we can do for you don't hesitant to ask on of the guard", Aro says

They leave and the next coven comes.

"Your Majesty's we are the British Coven", a male with blonde hair says

"Welcome to Volterra please introduce yourselves", Aro asks

"I am Noah head of this coven", the man says

Noah was 5'5 with black hair and red eyes he appeared to be changed at the age of 25.

"I am Isla. I am Noah's mate", Isla says

Isla had light brown hair and red eyes and she was about 5'7. She appeared to be changed at 24.

"I am Joseph", another man says

Joseph had red hair and gold eyes. He was about 6'4 and he was changed at the age of 19.

"I am Joseph's mate Freya", the woman next to Joseph says quietly

Freya had dark brown hair and gold eyes. She was 5'7 and appeared to be changed at the age of 18.

"It appears that you two drink animal blood. There is plenty of different types of animal blood here. Enjoy your time here", Didyme says to them kindly

"We will your Majesty", they say bowing and leaving

The next Coven comes up they were very nervous I could feel it. I gently put those emotions into Aro showing him.

"Welcome to Volterra. Please introduce yourselves", Aro says kindly

I knew Aro had seen what I felt. We needed to be gentle with this Coven.

"I am Amun I am the leader of the Egyptian coven", the male says nervously

Amun had black hair and red eyes. He was 5'8. And appeared to be changed at the age of 27.

"I am Kebi his mate", the female standing next to him says

Kebi had black hair and red eyes. She was 5'3 and appeared to be changed at the age of 26.

"I am Benjamin", a smaller man says cheerfully

Benjamin had black hair and red eyes. He was 5'7 and appeared to be changed at the age of 15.

"And I am Tia. Benjamin's mate", Tia says quietly

She had black hair and red eyes. She was 5'4 and appeared to be changed at the age of 17.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. You have no reason to be nervous. None will harm you here", I say gently

"Thank you Queen Isabella. I think we will leave you to greet your other guests", Amun replies

"You're welcome. Have a great time tonight", I say

Amun nods and leaves with his coven. The next Coven comes up.

They had brown coloured skin.

"We are the Amazonian Coven. I am the leader", a tall woman says with an accent

"Welcome to all of you. Please tell us your names", Marcus says

"I am Zafrina", the leader says

Zafrina was 6'1 she had black hair and red eyes. She appeared to be 24.

"I am Kachiri", another tall woman says

Kachiri was 6'4. She had long black hair and she appeared to be around 24.

"I am Senna", the last female says

Senna was about 5'11. She had long black hair and red eyes she appeared to be around 23.

"Welcome. We are all glad you could join us for this celebration. I hope you have fun tonight", Sulpicia says smiling

"Thank you Your Majesty. We will enjoy this ball it is not often we leave are rainforest", Zafrina says curtsying

"Enjoy yourselves and tell one of the guards if you need anything", Dad says

"Thank you your Majesty", they say leaving

"We are the Scottish Coven", a man says

"Welcome to Volterra. This is your first trip here?" Aro asks

"Yes. We haven't been here before", the male says

"Well it's a pleasure to have you finally here. What are your names?" I ask gently from Caius's side

"I am Aaron head of this coven", Aaron says

Aaron had red hair and gold eyes. He was 6'5 and he appeared to be changed at the age of 22.

"I am Amelia. Aaron's mate", Amelia says curtsying to us

Amelia had brown hair and gold eyes. She was 5'6 and she appeared to be changed at the age of 20.

"I am Lewis your Majesty's", Lewis says bowing

Lewis had black hair and gold eyes. He was 6'2 and appeared to be changed at the age of 23.

"I am Brooke. Lewis's mate", Brooke says

Brooke had brown hair and gold eyes she was 5'9 and appeared to be changed at the age of 19.

"Welcome all it is a pleasure meeting you. We have animal blood around the hall for you. Please drink your fill", I say

"Thank you Your Majesty. We will. I hope we get a chance to talk to you later in the night", Aaron says

"I do too. Please go and enjoy yourselves", I say to them as they leave

The next Coven came and bowed to us.

"I am Theo head of the French Coven", Theo says with a French accent

Theo was 6'4 with blonde hair and red eyes. He was changed at the age of 25.

"I am Louise. Theo's mate", the woman says from Theo's side

Louise was 5'6 with blonde hair and red eyes. She appeared to be 24.

"I am Mathis", the other male says

Mathis was 6'1 with light brown hair and red eyes. He appeared to be 19.

"I am Zoe. Mathis's mate", the female says next to him

Zoe was 5'6 with red hair and red eyes. She appeared to be 18.

"Welcome to Volterra Theo, Louise, Mathis and Zoe. I hope you enjoy your stay here", Marcus says

"We will your Majesty's. It has been a honour meeting you", Theo replies

"Go and enjoy yourselves I think we can talk more later", Aro says

"Your Majesty's", the French Coven says bowing and leaving

The next Coven came and they had 5 members.

"I am Alvaro head of the Spanish Coven these are Daniela my mate, Javier and his mate Claudia and Valeria ", Alvaro says introducing all of them

"It is a please meeting the Spanish Coven. Welcome to Volterra. I hope you have a good night tonight", Aro says smiling

"We will your Majesty. Thank you for inviting us to the ball", Daniela says curtsying

"It was our pleasure", Alyssa says softly

"We will leave you too the rest of your guests", Alvaro says leaving with his Coven

The next to come were the Swedish Coven, Norwegian Coven, Denmark Coven, Polish Coven, Russian Coven, Japanese Coven, Chinese Coven, Indianan Coven. North Korean Coven, the South Korean Coven, then the Vietnamese Coven.

Then we greeted 5 other Chinese covens, 3 other Russian Covens, 1 Sri Lanka Coven, 2 Thailand Covens, 1 Bangladesh Coven, 3 Mongolian Covens, 1 Nepal Coven, 2 Iran Covens, 2 Jordan Covens, 1 Yemen Coven, 5 Saudi Arabian Covens, 1 Morocco Coven, 4 Kenya Covens, 1 South Africa Coven, 1 Chad Coven, 2 Nigeria Coven, 3 Congo Coven, 2 Tanzanian Coven, 2 Namibia Covens, 1 Somalia Coven, 1 Madagascar Coven, 2 Greenland Covens, 1 Iceland Coven, 2 Turkish Covens, 3 Israeli covens, 2 Hawaiian Covens, 4 Canadian covens, 1 Panama Coven, 1 Guatemala Coven, 1 Belize Coven, 1 Honduras Coven, 1 Nicaragua Coven, 1 El Salvador Coven, 1 Costa Rica Coven, 2 Mexican Coven, 1 Cuba Coven, 1 Chile Coven, 2 Argentina covens, 1 Peru Coven, 2 Venezuela Covens, 2 Colombia Covens, 1 Ecuador Coven, 2 Bolivia Coven, 2 Finland Covens, 4 Greek Coven, 2 Ukraine Covens, 4 German Covens, 1 Croatian Coven, 2 Bulgarian Coven. 9 USA Covens, 6 Australian Covens, 3 New Zealand Covens, 4 Indonesian Covens. We also meet 45 Nomads and another 10 Covens.

Now it was time to meet the Denali's and the Cullen's I take a deep breath to centre myself. Caius grabs my hand and squeezes it as they approach.

"Hello again King Aro I am sure you know my Coven", a dark haired man says

"I do. But the new King and Queens don't. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Aro asks

"Sure. Your Majesty's I am Eleazar Denali", the dark brown haired man says

He was 5'11 with dark brown hair and golden eyes. He appeared to be changed at the age of 27.

"I am Carmen Denali. Eleazar's mate", Carmen says

Carmen had dark brown hair and gold eyes. She was 5'5 and appeared to be 25 years old

"I am Garrett Denali", Garrett says

Garrett was 6'2. He had sandy blonde hair and gold eyes.

"I am Katrina. But please call me Kate. I am Garrett's mate", Kate says

Kate was 5'6 with long blonde hair and golden eyes she appeared to be only 20.

"I am Tanya Denali I am the leader of this coven", Tanya says

Tanya was 5'5 with long strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes. She appeared to be only 21.

"I am Irina Denali", Irina says

Irina was 5'2 with pale blonde hair and she appeared to be only 19.

"I am Laurent Denali I am mated to Irina", Laurent says looking at me curiously

Laurent was 5'9 with black hair and gold eyes. He was about 40 years old when he was changed. He had stuck to the Vegetarian diet. That must of took a long time.

"Laurent it is good to see you again. This time in a good place", I say softly

"It is good to see you again Queen Isabella. I take it you are now mated to King Caius?" Laurent asks

"Yes I am. And now you have found your mate I am happy for you", I says smiling

I hear a growl and I know it is Edward's. Too bad he was not getting me back.

"I wish you great happiness my Queen", Laurent says bowing

"Thank you Laurent please enjoy the ball. Maybe we can talk later", I reply

"It would be my pleasure to talk to a Queen of Volturi", he replies

Edward growls again and I am about to get feed up with him.

"Carlisle old friend it has been so long", Aro says to Carlisle

"It has Aro. It is a pleasure to be here", Carlisle says looking at me

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the new Queens and King?" Aro says

"Alright. I am Carlisle Andrew Cullen", Carlisle says bowing to us

At least he has manners. I wonder if the others do.

"I am Esme Anne Cullen. I am mated to Carlisle", Esme says looking at me

I ignore their looks. I am not in the mood to deal with them.

"I am Emmett Matthew McCarty Cullen", Emmett says bouncing up and down

I look into his thoughts and he is excited to see me again and he wants to spar with some of the guard. I immediately send those thoughts to Aro.

"I am Rosalie Lillian Hale. Emmett's mate", Rosalie says glaring at me.

I return her glare. I am not frightened by her anymore. I am Queen and she is not. She has to show me some respect. And get over herself. Not everything is about her.

"I am Jasper John Whitlock Cullen", Jasper says bowing

I look into his thoughts and can tell he was trying to keep Alice and Edward in line. I guess he can tell I am happy even without his power working.

"I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but please call me Alice. I am Jasper's mate", Alice says looking at me with a pleading expression

I ignore that. And have my glare on so does my Caius.

"You already know who I am. Bella come here", Edward demands

"She is not going with you Cullen. She is my mate and you will do well to remember that", Caius growls

I take his hand calming him down but only just.

"I am Queen Isabella to you Mr Cullen", I say harshly

"You will always be my Bella. I am sorry I left you. But it was for your own protection and your fathers. Now you are both Vampires. Something I never wanted for you", Edward explains

"And you both drink human blood. Bella how could you?" Alice says looking in disgust at Dad and my red eyes

"For your information we drink the blood of criminals and we have our own blood bank", Caius says harshly

"Calm down my love they are not worth it", I say in his ear

He nods and settles down.

"Do you know the horrible things he has down? How can you marry a monster?" Edward growls

"I know. I was there for some of them. I have been here for over three centuries", I say glaring at Edward didn't he know when to shut up?

I can feel Jasper pushing out the calm trying to calm Edward and Alice down. I read Carlisle's thoughts and he wanted to stay here in Volturi and get to know Dad and I again. I mentally sigh and give in. Some of them is harm to stay made at like Emmett in his thoughts he really wanted to talk to me. But Rosalie's thoughts made me mad. As all she was thinking about is having children and forcing the person who did this to do it too her. But too bad I would never do it.

"If you want to stay in the Volturi Castle you will have to go by our rules. Like the North Wing and Garden are out of bounds for you. You will be housed in the West Wing that is for our guests", I say sternly

Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Didyme, Caius, Dad, Alyssa and the others know I was going to do this because I showed them before I asked.

"Thank you your Majesty. We will leave you in peace now", Carlisle says

"I will win you back Bella", Edward says confidently

"I would like to see that Mr Cullen. And I am Queen Isabella to you", I growl

Emmett and Jasper basically drag Edward and Alice away. I sigh in relief. Finally the introductions are over. Aro gives the signal to begin the music.

"Will you honour me with a dance my North Star?" Caius asks standing up and offering his hand

"Yes I will my love", I say taking his hand

Caius and I follow Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Didyme, Dad and Alyssa to the dance floor. We dance regally. The Covens were staring at us in awe. We danced beautiful. I was really enjoyed myself. That was too the music stopped and Caius looked at me. The others move off the dance floor.

"What are you doing Caius?" I ask as everyone is watching us

"I have to say something to give you and say", Caius says looking nervous

"What?" I ask

"Isabella Marie Volturi will you be mine for all of Eternity?" Caius asks opening a jewellery case with an Emerald middle and diamonds around it. With the birth stones of our children.

"Yes. A thousand times yes", I say smiling

I hear a big growl but I couldn't care less. Caius puts the ring on my finger and spins me around. I kiss him passionately and he me. I look at me Eternity Ring and small Caius was all mine.

"I have one last gift for you. Demetri", Caius calls

Demetri is quickly at our side with a small flat box which he hands to Caius.

"This is for you my North Star. It is an Eternity Necklace and earrings", Caius says opening the box

The necklace was gold and had diamonds through it. The earrings looked liked leaf's and had diamonds in it. They were beautiful.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" I ask with a smile

Caius takes my original necklace and earring off. And hands it to Demetri. Then he picks up the necklace and puts it on me. Same with the earrings. I smile and kiss my mate and everyone cheers and claps. I know I heard another growl. Put I couldn't care less. Caius is the most amazing person on the planet

"Congratulations", Sulpicia says hugging me and Caius

"Well done brother. It looks amazing on her", Aro says kissing my cheek

"I agree", Marcus says kissing my cheek as well

"It looks amazing on you", Didyme says hugging me

"Thanks", I say smiling

"You look beautiful baby", Dad says giving me a kiss and a hug

"That necklace and ring both suit you daughter", Alyssa says hugging me

"Look at my granddaughter all grown up", Peter says faking wiping a tear

"I was grown up centuries ago Grandfather", I retort

Peter laughs and kisses my cheek.

My children come around to look at the ring and necklace. They said it was beautiful. Once the family was done the guests start to come over and look and talk to me. I talk to many guests in their home language. That put the Cullen's off balance. And I take great joy in that. That's when Aro tells everyone to grab a drink. I grab a goblet of human blood. I can tell the Cullen's were not pleased with that. But like I said I couldn't care less. I make my way back to my throne standing beside Caius.

"Everyone lets raise our glasses to King Caius and Queen Isabella may they have eternity together", Aro says

Everyone raises their glasses and cheer. We all take our blood and the music starts again. I dance with some of the Vampire males. And thank them for their dance. That's when Edward comes up.

"Dance with me Bella?" he asks taking my hand before I can pull away

"No Mr Cullen. I will not dance with you", I say trying to take my hand away

"You belong with our family Bella", Alice says coming over with the rest of the family

"No I don't. I am Queen Isabella to you or Your Majesty", I say coldly

"Come on Bella. We are your family not these vampires", Alice says

"And look at you, you drink human blood. The Bella we know will never take human blood", Edward adds

"That means I have changed", I say coldly

"How old are you Bella?" Carlisle asks trying to calm Edward and Alice down

"Human age or Vampire age?" I ask amused

"What age were you when you were changed?" Carlisle says

"29. Date of changed October 28th 2016", I reply

"How old are you in Vampire years?" Carlisle asks

"300 give or take a year", I reply, "So that makes me all together 329"

"Are those children really yours?" Esme asks

"Yes they are", I say

"How did you do it? And why do you deserve to have them?" Rosalie snarls

My guard grow tense and come closer. I wave them back.

"That is none of your business. And you should remember who you are talking too", I growl

"Looks like you found the first vampire to change you", Rosalie sneers

"You don't know a thing you stupid blonde. My transformation is my business not any of yours", I snarl, "Now let go of my arm"

Edward just tightens his grip. So I do the only thing I can do I push my Physical shield out strongly pushing them all away. Everyone stops talking looking at me in awe especially Eleazar.

"What was that?" Emmett asks not fazed that I throw him across the room

"That was my Physical Shield. And you will do well to remember that power", I say turning around and going to my throne where Caius was waiting looking smug

I kiss him and he kisses me.

"That was great my North Star. I was worried for a minute but that was great", Caius says as we sit down

"You won't have to worry about me. But it is sweet you do", I says kissing him

"That Cullen is possessive", Caius says to me

"I know. He always wanted to control me. I never realised it until you showed me a real relationship", I reply

"I would never try and control you", Caius promises kissing me

I see my kids and the others mingling with the Covens and I was pleased. They will make good friends with the other Covens. It was nearly Midnight when I told my children to go to bed. They went saying goodbye to their new friends they made. Now it was just all the vampires were drinking and dancing. I joined in a couple of more songs before I think it is time for me and Caius to retire for the rest of the night.

We slowly make our way out. Saying goodbye to some of the covens that were not staying. Soon we find our way into our quarters. I take off my jewellery.

"I think I will take of that dress", Caius says huskily in my ear

I shiver in pleasure. Tonight is still going to be a good night…

 **Jasper's POV**

The line to meet their Majesty's was long and Edward and Alice were getting antsy. They wanted to see Bella now. But I don't think it will be that simple.

Finally it was our turn. We go up with the Denali's.

"Hello again King Aro I am sure you know my Coven", Eleazar says

"I do. But the new King and Queens don't. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" King Aro asks

"Sure. Your Majesty's I am Eleazar Denali", Eleazar replies

"I am Carmen Denali. Eleazar's mate", Carmen says

"I am Garrett Denali", Garrett says

"I am Katrina. But please call me Kate. I am Garrett's mate", Kate says

"I am Tanya Denali I am the leader of this coven", Tanya says

"I am Irina Denali", Irina says

"I am Laurent Denali I am mated to Irina", Laurent says looking at me curiously

"Laurent it is good to see you again. This time in a good place", Bella says softly

"It is good to see you again Queen Isabella. I take it you are now mated to King Caius?" Laurent asks

"Yes I am. And now you have found your mate I am happy for you", Bella says smiling

Edward growls and I send other dose of calm at him.

"I wish you great happiness my Queen", Laurent says bowing

"Thank you Laurent please enjoy the ball. Maybe we can talk later", Bella replies

"It would be my pleasure to talk to a Queen of Volturi", he replies

Edward growls again and I quietly sigh this was not going to be good.

"Carlisle old friend it has been so long", Aro says to Carlisle

"It has Aro. It is a pleasure to be here", Carlisle says looking at Bella

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the new Queens and King?" Aro says

"Alright. I am Carlisle Andrew Cullen", Carlisle says bowing to us

"I am Esme Anne Cullen. I am mated to Carlisle", Esme says looking at Bella

"I am Emmett Matthew McCarty Cullen", Emmett says bouncing up and down

"I am Rosalie Lillian Hale. Emmett's mate", Rosalie says glaring at Bella.

Bella glares at Rosalie. She is not that shy any more.

"I am Jasper John Whitlock Cullen", I say bowing

"I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but please call me Alice. I am Jasper's mate", Alice says looking at Bella with a pleading expression

Bella ignores her and both she and Caius have their glare on.

"You already know who I am. Bella come here", Edward demands

"She is not going with you Cullen. She is my mate and you will do well to remember that", Caius growls

"I am Queen Isabella to you Mr Cullen", Bella says harshly

"You will always be my Bella. I am sorry I left you. But it was for your own protection and your fathers. Now you are both Vampires. Something I never wanted for you", Edward explains

I feel how jealous and possessive he is and I know this is not going to end well.

"And you both drink human blood. Bella how could you?" Alice says looking in disgust at King Charles and Bella's red eyes

"For your information we drink the blood of criminals and we have our own blood bank", Caius says harshly

"Calm down my love they are not worth it", Bella says in his ear

He nods and settles down.

"Do you know the horrible things he has down? How can you marry a monster?" Edward growls

"I know. I was there for some of them. I have been here for over three centuries", Bella says glaring at Edward.

I push out a large dose of calm hoping Edward will shut up before they have us in the dungeons.

"If you want to stay in the Volturi Castle you will have to go by our rules. Like the North Wing and Garden are out of bounds for you. You will be housed in the West Wing that is for our guests", Bella says sternly

"Thank you your Majesty. We will leave you in peace now", Carlisle says

"I will win you back Bella", Edward says confidently

"I would like to see that Mr Cullen. And I am Queen Isabella to you", I growl

Emmett and I basically drag Edward and Alice away.

"What was that all about? The Volturi are very powerful. You should not make them angry. Keep your emotions in check. Before we are put in the dungeons. We are lucky they are letting as stay here", Carlisle says sternly to Alice and Edward

"But she is mine Carlisle. I want her back", Edward whines

"I know son but this is not the way to do it", Carlisle replies sternly

That's when the Royals start dancing. The move with more grace then I ever knew was possible. Bella didn't even trip once. She was as graceful as the others.

The music stopped after 3 dances and Caius looks at Bella with so much love in his eyes. That I knew getting Bella away from Caius was impossible. I sigh this is going to make Edward and Alice impossible.

"What are you doing Caius?" Bella asks him

We all watch silently. Wondering what was happening.

"I have to say something to give you and say", Caius says looking nervous

Which I didn't think possible for a King of the Vampire world.

"What?" Bella asks

"Isabella Marie Volturi will you be mine for all of Eternity?" Caius asks opening a jewellery case that I assume has a ring in it.

I hear Edward give a low growl.

"Shut up Edward", Rosalie snaps getting sick of what he was doing.

But I could feel the Rosalie didn't care about Bella. That she was jealous and angry with her.

"Yes. A thousand times yes", Bella says smiling

That's when Edward lets out a big growl and I send a wave of calm at him.

"Edward please be quiet. She will come to you all you have to do is wait", Esme says reassuring her son

I roll my eyes I don't think that will happen. They were too madly in love.

"I have one last gift for you. Demetri", Caius calls

A guard comes with a small flat box which he hands to Caius.

"This is for you my North Star. It is an Eternity Necklace and earrings", Caius says opening the box

"Do I have to put it on myself?" Bella asks with a smile

Caius takes the original necklace and earrings off that she had worn to the ball and hands it to the guard. Then he picks up the necklace and puts it on her. Same with the earrings. Bella smiles and kisses Caius and everyone cheers and claps.

Edward and Alice growl and I send another load of calm at them. Hoping they were not going to say anything.

I note Peter laughs and kisses Bella's cheek. They were obviously close.

Bella talks to mast of the guests in their own language she spoke many different languages and that was a surprise. Half the time we didn't have a clue what they were saying.

That's when Aro tells everyone to grab a drink. I grab a goblet of animal blood. I did notice that Bella grabbed Human blood. I can't believe she doesn't drink animal blood.

"Everyone lets raise our glasses to King Caius and Queen Isabella may they have eternity together", Aro says

Everyone raises their glasses and cheer. We all take our blood and the music starts again. After Bella had danced with most of the male vampire we make our way over to her.

"Dance with me Bella?" Edward asks taking her hand

Why can't Edward get a hint. She didn't look happy with Edward having her hand.

"No Mr Cullen. I will not dance with you", Bella says trying to take her hand away

"You belong with our family Bella", Alice says

"No I don't. I am Queen Isabella to you or Your Majesty", Bella says coldly

Her voice giving me the chills. She spoke so coldly. Not like she did to us when we knew her.

"Come on Bella. We are your family not these vampires", Alice says

"And look at you, you drink human blood. The Bella we know will never take human blood", Edward adds

"That means I have changed", Bella says coldly

"How old are you Bella?" Carlisle asks

I try again the calm Edward and Alice down. As they are not liking her cold attitude.

"Human age or Vampire age?" Bella asks amused

"What age were you when you were changed?" Carlisle asks

"29. Date of changed October 28th 2016", Bella replies

Wow she was changed so old. I wonder why she wasn't changed to she was 29.

"How old are you in Vampire years?" Carlisle asks

"300 give or take a year", Bella replies, "So that makes me all together 329"

"Are those children really yours?" Esme asks

"Yes they are", Bella says

"How did you do it? And why do you deserve to have them?" Rosalie snarls

I see her guard tense and are ready to spring towards us. But Bella waves them away. I send a dose of calm at Rosalie hoping she will close her mouth.

"That is none of your business. And you should remember who you are talking too", Bella growls

"Looks like you found the first vampire to change you", Rosalie says

I nearly slap myself. Of course she didn't shut her mouth.

"You don't know a thing you stupid blonde. My transformation is my business not any of yours", Bella snarls, "Now let go of my arm"

Edward tightens his grip on her and suddenly we are all flying and hit the front wall. What the heck just happened?

"What was that?" Emmett asks not fazed.

Emmett was really excited.

"That was my Physical Shield. And you will do well to remember that power", Bella says turning around and going to her throne where Caius was waiting looking smug

We go back over to the Denali's. To talk about what just happened.

"I think your Bella is the shield. That was a physical shield and it is highly likely she has a mental shield as well. So be careful. Don't piss her off", Eleazar warns

I can tell Edward and Alice were not listening. Their eyes still on Bella. Later in the night Bella and Caius retire to their rooms. So do most other people who were staying. We were shown to our rooms in the West Wing of the Castle. That's when we hear.

"OH CAIUS MORE", Bella yells

Edward and Alice growl and start to make their way to the door. But Emmett and I catch them.

"Stop you can't do anything about it. Go to your rooms and unpack. We will deal with all of this in the morning", Carlisle orders

I can feel Carlisle's anxiety about the whole thing and Esme's. Everyone was wondering what is to come. I hope Edward, Alice and Rosalie calm down before they put us in the dungeon. I take Alice to our room and help her unpack tonight was a big night and I only assume morning will be the same…

* * *

 **Author's note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
